Everything I've Ever Wanted
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Jenny can no longer deny her feelings for Jethro. Will she finally get her happy ending that she's always dreamed about.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything We Have Ever Wanted**

9:00 p.m. Jenny's house

Jenny is laying in bed going over files and dreading going to sleep. Her dreams consist of Jethro and her being

married and having kids. Now don't get her wrong she absolutely loves going to sleep. At least she can be with

Jethro and her imaginary kids, but waking up almost kills her because she has to return to her lonely life and has to

hide her feelings from the man she loves more than life itself. Needless to say it's starting to take its toll. Deciding

she is tired of denying her feelings she decides to take the plunge and call Jethro not caring what the consequences

will be. Jethro is in his basement working on his boat when the phone rings. He looks at the screen and picks up. Hi

Jenny what can I do for you? I know it's late, but I was hoping you could come over? Of course I can Jen. Is

everything alright? Everything is fine. Alright be there in 10 and he hangs up. Jethro pulls into Jenny's drive way

wondering why she called him so late. He knocks on the door. She answers the door clad in her robe and she smiles

hello Jethro come in. He walks in and she shuts the door and with a deep breath turns around hoping this

conversation will end like she plans.


	2. Chapter 2

They walk into the living room and sit down. Can I get you a drink Jethro? No, Jen you can tell me why you

called me at 9:00 on a Sunday. This was going to be harder than she thought. Jen says I've just been thinking a

lot lately. About what? About us. Jethro gets up and says no Jen. Frightened that she might lose her chance she

runs after him and grabs his arm Jethro wait please! He looks at her. With tears in her eyes please Jethro just

hear me out. With a sigh fine Jen talk. Jethro I'm sorry for leaving you all those years ago. I never meant to hurt

you, but I had to do what was best for me. What's your point Jen?! I want you back Jethro…more than I've ever

wanted anything in my life. He just looks at her. You're not going to make this easy are you Jethro? Why should I

Jen? You broke my heart! I thought we were going to get married. You were the one person that ever came close

to Shannon. I was scared I knew how many women you had been with and in my defense you never told me about

Shannon or Kelly! His eyes widen. I'm sorry Jethro that was low blow. Your damn right it was. Jethro you want the

truth? That'd be nice for a change Jen. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand I miss you. All I seem to be

thinking about is you. You're the only one I ever dream about in fact it's always been you and quite frankly I'm

tired of denying my feelings for you. When I close my eyes at night I see us making love, being married, and

having kids and I have to tell you its absolute Heaven; but then I wake up to a cold, lonely bed with you nowhere

in sight and it breaks my heart. Jethro says Jen, but she cuts him off no please let me finish. He nodded. I know I

don't deserve a second chance, but I'm begging you if you just trust me with your heart one more time I won't let

you down. It won't interfere with work and we can tell the team if you want. I just want to be with you and I don't

care about the consequences. Not being with you is slowly killing me Jethro. Jethro continues to look at her and

says nothing. Defeated Jenny looks at him with tears in her eyes and says I understand. You can let yourself out.

I'm sorry I bothered you. She gets up and starts to leave the room. Suddenly, Jethro grabs her wrist. Jenny wait.

She looks up at him with scared, and hopeful eyes. With a smile don't apologize Jenny it's a sign of

weakness. He leans down and kisses her. He pulls back of course I forgive you and I would love a second chance.

I dream about you too you know. Thrilled she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately. After

a few minutes they stop so they can breathe. Breathing heavily Jethro says I've missed you Jenny. Smiling and

incredibly happy for the first time in a long time she looks deep into his eyes. Make love to me Jethro. My

pleasure Jenny. He picks her up leans down to kiss her and carries her upstairs, but first stops to lock the door

then proceeds to the steps. Continuing to kiss her he goes into Jen's bedroom. He lays her down on the bed. He

stops kissing her and she looks up at him. Are you sure Jenny? I don't want this to be a onetime thing. She looks

deep into his eyes Jethro I meant what I said. I want you with every fiber in my being and as far as I'm concerned

you're it for me you always have been and always will be. This isn't a onetime thing for me either Jethro I want

you in my life forever. Smiling and finally convinced I love you Jenny and he kisses her.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss quickly turns passionate. They tear off each others clothes and send them flying across the room. Jethro

collapsed on top of Jenny. There first time was rushed considering the fact they hadn't been together in a long

time. Gathering his strength he rolled off of her. Missing the closeness she curled into him and clung to him

breathing in his scent. Catching their breath they both laid there enjoying the silence and the smell of sex that

lingered. Jenny caressed Jethro's chest and began thinking about how she would finally get everything she always

wanted, but then she started to panic on the inside. In her mind she began to think this had all gone to smooth.

She was terrified that this was all a dream and she would wake up or Jethro would change his mind. She snuggled

even deeper in his arms praying it wasn't a dream. Feeling her tense Jethro tightened his hold around her so she

couldn't run. You okay Jen? Startled she said what? He asked her if she was alright again. I'm fine she sighed and

got quiet. Fearing the worst Jethro loosened his grip. He took a deep breath and said in sad voice you regret this

don't you? She shoots up. Hurt she says no! Absolutely not! I don't regret this. In fact this is the best decision

I've ever made. Then why did you get tense? I got scared. Of what? I thought it might be another dream and I'd

wake up alone or you might regret this. Feeling a little insecure she looked at him you don't regret this do you?

Please tell me you don't! Shocked he said of course not. I can't tell you how happy I am that I am finally with

again. You want to know what one of the best parts about us being together is. What's that? Suddenly, he pins

her to the bed using one of his hands to hold both of her hands above her head. She laughs. No one else gets to

make love to you but me. Do I detect a hint of jealousy Agent Gibbs? You're damn straight. I always had to

wonder what you were doing with your dates and I hated the fact that they got to touch you and I didn't. I was

scared you would finally find the man of your dreams and get married. With a sincere smile Jethro I only dated

those men because I couldn't have you and for the record I never slept with all of those men just a few and they

couldn't hold a candle to you. Want to hear a secret Jethro? Sure Jen. In a sexy whisper she said you're the best

and the biggest lover I've ever had. Jethro is all smiles. He leans downs and slowly kisses her determined to slow

down this time and enjoy it. Wanting to wrap her arms around his neck she tries to pull her hands out of his grasp

but he won't let her. He stops kissing her long enough to say just relax Jen and enjoy. He moves his lips down her

neck and sucks bound and determined to mark her as his. Satisfied he moves to her breasts. He cups her breast

with his free hand and sucks her curled his tongue around the pebbled tip of Jenny's breast and

suckled hard; pleased to feel it tighten even further against the roof of his mouth. Ooh…Jenny gasped and arched

beneath him in an effort to push more of her breast into his mouth. Her moans can be heard throughout the room.

Writhing on the bed she moans Jethro! Oh Jethro! He switches to her other breast. Finally, he lets go of her hands

and kisses down her stomach he sticks his tongue in her bellybutton and moves down even futher. He spreads her

knees apart and kisses her between her vagina. Jenny threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged gently.

Jethro, please…I need to taste you again… he once again buried his face between her smooth thighs and thrust

his tongue out to lap at her swollen folds. Mmm… oh yes… Jethro, yes…" Jenny moaned loudly as his lips and

tongue worked her swollen clitoris relentlessly.

Jethro wrapped his arms around her thighs, the fingers on one hand holding her open for his tongue's continued

assault as he thrust two long fingers into her moist sheath; bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Jethro I'm

coming…I need…please? Moments later, Jenny's head fell back and she screamed Jethro's name as her orgasm

crashed over her in a blinding shimmer of sensation. Her hands fisted in his thick hair and her body shuddered

against his as she continued to call out his name. Gasping she looked at Jethro god that was amazing. He smiled

and kissed up her body until he captured her lips. Out of nowhere she flipped them over and with a sinister smile

she said your turn. She slithers downward his body, kissing him slowly, and nibbling gently at his abdomen. Jenny

watches as the Jethro begins to breathe heavier. She starts at the scrotum, and gently starts a licking motion,

moving slowly upward, her hand circling his manhood in slow upward motions. She continues to watch her lovers'

eyes as he reaches for the top of the sheet to hold on to. She stops and blows a gentle, warm, breath onto his

manhood as he exhales deeper. She has taken all of his manhood into her mouth, rising up and down, letting it

come halfway out, then inhaling it again, moaning softly. Jethro has his eyes completely closed; the sensation

overcome him has his body convulsing. He reaches down and touches the top of Jenny's head. Jenny stop stop I

need to be inside you now! She is purring as she leaves her treasure and climbs back up his lean body. She kisses

him and he flips her over. He moved between her legs. He kissed her as he guided himself to her entrance. Slowly,

he pushed inside of her wet heat. Her tightness was nearly his undoing. His lips moved along her jaw, So

beautiful, so perfect. Her thighs locked around his hips, as her hands were everywhere, touching and caressing his

skin. She whimpered as he pushed even deeper. Jethro she breathed. Their bodies melded together in a perfect

symphony. Sweat beaded along their skin as their passion intensified. Her nails raked down his back, leaving long

red welts in their wake. She arched up, clenching around half sobbed into her mouth. Nearing his own climax, he

called to her, Jenny, oh God! Jenny. Her thighs tightened around him. So, so close, she whispered as her bottom

lip trembled. As he kissed her deeply, he thrust deeper, faster seeking only to intensify her pleasure. Her eyes

rolled back, the world went white as she climaxed again. "Yeessss," she half sobbed, half cried. Her release

triggered his. He cried out into her mouth as he came, spilling himself inside her. He sucked at her tongue as she

trembled beneath him. He slowly pulled back. I love you. I love you to Jethro…so much. She curled into him and

he wrapped her arms around her and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jethro wakes up around 4:00 a.m. He looks down and sees Jenny clinging to him with a smile on her face. He would

like nothing more than to fall back asleep with Jenny next to him, but he remembers that he doesn't have an extra

change of clothes. With deep remorse he needs to go home and get ready for work. He debates on whether or not to

wake her up to let her know he is leaving but seeing how beautiful and peaceful she looks he decides not to. He

slowly untangles himself from her and she whimpers. He quickly puts a pillow in his spot for her to curl into and she

instantly latches onto it. He kisses her head and slowly backs out of the room. He opens the door and looks back

one more time and whispers I love you Jenny and leaves the room. He walks down the stairs unlocks the door and

quietly exits the house. Jenny begins to stir and snuggles into Jethro or what she thought was Jethro. Horrified she

sits up quickly and frantically looks around the room looking for him. Not seeing him she yells Jethro! Receiving no

answer she sinks back down into the pillow while tearfully saying no it can't be a dream it felt too real. She

continues to cry and finally her alarm goes off and she turns it off. Deciding she needed to get up she gathers all of

her strength and walks into the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny walks into the building snapping at everybody. She walks into the lobby and sees Gibbs' team. Ziva smiles

at her and says good morning Director. Jenny practically bites her head off and storms upstairs and without saying

hello to Cynthia she goes into her office and slams the door. Cynthia thinks to herself what the hell is wrong with

her! Back in the lobby Ziva is somewhat hurt and DiNozzo and McGee are shocked into silence at what just

happened. Gibbs walks in the room smiling and looks at the team. He notices Ziva looks sad. Ziver what's wrong.

Nothing! Ziver come on something is bothering you. She looks at him Director Sheppard yelled at me for nothing

all I did was say good morning. DiNozzo says its true boss; I don't know who pissed her off but someone did a

damn good job at it. Gibbs walks over and slaps his head and Gibbs heads upstairs to see Jenny. Gibbs hears

Tony what'd I say. The team snickers. Gibbs sees Cynthia. Agent Gibbs I wouldn't go in there if I were you but he

ignores her and walks right into the lion's den. She mutters to herself I tried to warn him.

Jenny is standing by the window looking outside when she hears the door open she turns around knowing who it

would be. The only person that is brave enough to walk in without knocking. She snaps what do you want?! I want

to know what in the hell is wrong with you! Excuse me? You heard me Jen. I heard you bit off Ziva's head for no

reason. You really hurt her. What's your point? Stunned at her uncharacteristic behavior he starts to get really

worried. He walks over to her. Jenny what's wrong? Nothing Agent Gibbs! Why do you care? Incredibly hurt it

starts to dawn on him what is bothering her. With a sigh he said I don't believe it. Don't believe what? You lied to

me and I didn't see it coming. Jethro what the hell are you talking about? All that crap you were saying last night.

She gasped last night? You know about how you wanted a second chance, that I was it for you, that it wouldn't

interfere with work, more importantly that you wouldn't regret it. He scoffed I should've known. He looked at her

and said you really are a cold hearted bitch! Incredibly hurt she runs to him and blocks the door. Move Jenny! She

looks up at him and in a soft voice last night was real? He looks at her like she's lost her mind. Of course it was

real! We really made up? He laughs. Wait you thought the whole thing was a dream? Upset she says well it

certainly wouldn't be the first time. There were so many times in the past that I had woken up from the most

wonderful dreams in a cold sweat utterly heartbroken and completely alone. I swear Jethro the sexual dreams

were so real and so intense that I actually I had orgasms or would wake up screaming your name and then I'd

wake up with you nowhere in sight and it would just about kill me. So this morning when I woke up and you

weren't there I panicked for a minute and started to cry. I guess I took out my pain on everyone else and I'm sorry

about that. She looked at him why did you leave this morning? I woke up at 4:00 and realized I didn't have any

clothes to change into for work so I decided to leave to go get ready. I thought about waking you up but you

looked so peaceful and beautiful I didn't have the heart to wake you. I understand. Tell you what until you're

comfortable with our relationship I will wake up or leave a note when I have to leave. Deal? She smiled. Deal. He

grabbed her waist and leaned down and kissed her passionately. Finally coming up for air I love you Jenny. She

smiled brightly I love you Jethro more than you'll ever no. Are you feeling better now? Much better. Good. Before

he could say anything else his phone rang. He answered Gibbs! We will be right there. He looked at Jenny and

said dead marine I have to go. Okay. I'll see you later and kissed her one last time and left the room. Smiling and

feeling better than she had in years she went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later the team returned. Ziva sat down at her desk and the phone rang. It was Cynthia. Ziva the director would

like to see you. She cringed. Do I have to go? Yes she says it's important. She mutters great…I'll be there in a minute. Okay

I will tell her. She slowly gets up dreading going to see Jenny. Gibbs notices her getting up and asks where are you going?

Sadly she says the Director's office. Gibbs knows why she is acting this way. Don't worry Ziver I think she is in a better

mood. I hope so Gibbs. She walks up the steps, passes Cynthia and knocks on the door. Come in! Director Shepard you

wanted to see me? Yes I did. Please have a seat. No thanks I'll stand. Jenny looked Ziva and thought she is not going to

make this easy. Ziva I just wanted to apologize. Ziva's eyes widen and she looked Jenny. I'm sorry Ziva. I just had a bad

morning and I took it out on you and everyone else. Can you ever forgive me? Ziva smiled. Of course I can. They both

smiled. Jenny asks her so were good? Never better. Jenny nods. You can go back to work now. She nods and leaves the

room. Ziva gets back to her desk and Gibbs looks at her and notices she is in a better mood. Is everything alright?

Everything is fine Gibbs she apologized. Gibbs smiled and they went back to work. Quitting time rolls around and Gibbs waits

until everyone leaves before he gets up and heads to Jenny's office. Cynthia is already gone when he goes to see Jenny. He

walks into her office and sees her packing up to leave. She has her back turned and never even heard him. He smirks and

walks up behind her and gets close to her ear and says hi! She almost jumps out of her skin turns around and smack him on

the arm dammit Jethro don't do that! He laughs. Innocently he says I'm sorry Jen I didn't mean to scare you. She looks at

him and say liar! He puts his hands are her waist. I missed you Jen. She smiled I missed you to Jethro. Are you ready to go

home Jenny? She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Not just yet. She smirked I have an idea Jethro. What's

that Jen? There is something I've always wanted to do with you in here. He smirks he knows exactly what she is thinking and

leans down to kiss her.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

He carried her around his desk and sat her down on the edge. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against

him; responding to her hungry kiss. He slid his hands down to cup her rear and lifted her so that her knees rested on either

side of him on his desk. Jenny groaned as the move brought her centre tight against his erection and unconsciously thrust

against him as their tongues battled fiercely for dominance in the kiss.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

He broke off the kiss then proceeded to nip along her jaw. She tilted her head to the side to give his wandering lips easier

access. He started to undress her. Finally releasing her from all of her clothing he cleaned off the desk with a swipe of his

hand. Jenny didn't even care. Just as he was about to lean her back she stops him. He looks at her like she has lost her

mind. Why am I the only one naked? She tore off his clothes and now with that being done she leaned back and said go

ahead. He sank down into his chair, and inched it a little closer then grasped her legs and placed her feet on the arm rests.

He licked his lips at the sight before him and leaned closer, inhaling deeply. He slid his arms beneath and around her thighs. A

soft whimper escaped her lips when she felt Jethros' fingers once again comb through the curls covering her most intimate

place. "Jethro…" she gasped when he pulled her open and released a warm breath against her sensitive flesh. "Jenny… lay

back…" Jethro told her in a hoarse voice. "Lay back… open yourself more to me…" She did as he asked, and slowly laid back

on the desk, not surprised to feel him pull her a little closer to the edge of the desk. She felt her breath catch in anticipation

of what she knew was coming. With an appreciative murmur, Jethro buried his face between her smooth white thighs; his

mouth covering her sex in a hungry kiss. He groaned her name as her unique flavour washed over his tongue, flooding his

senses with all that was Jenny. He thrust his tongue into her then slid up to circle and suck her swollen clitoris. "Jethro!"

Jenny squirmed on the desk under his intense ministrations. Nothing compared to the actual feel of him. The feel of his

mouth… his tongue… on her, licking, sucking, and kissing her into mindless oblivion. Moments later, he unwrapped one arm

from around her thigh and brought his fingers into play, pressing one long digit slowly into her as he concentrated on her clit

with his lips and tongue.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

At her low moan of approval, He added a second finger and continued to thrust them in and out of her silken heat. Jenny

was mindless with pleasure, her sole being focused on the man between her legs and the incredible sensations his talented

mouth and fingers were creating in her body. Jenny could already feel herself teetering on the edge of release. Jethro could

sense that she was close, could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, and stepped up his

efforts. He sucked harder on her clit, pulling the sensitive pearl into his mouth as he increased the pace of his

fingers."Jeth…oh… Jethro…" she began to pant his name on every breath as she reached out and wound the fingers of her

right hand in his thick hair, and arched against him as she unconsciously began to fondle her breast with her left. "Jethro…

please…"Jethro smiled internally and grazed her clitoris gently with his teeth."Jethro!" Jenny cried out his name and curled up

off the desk; her left hand joining her right to hold him against her as she convulsed with her orgasm.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

As she laid back on the desk, he removed his fingers from her quivering sheath and lowered his mouth to greedily lap at her

flowing juices. He slipped his fingers up to continue circling her clit, and several moments later was rewarded with another

deluge of her essence as a second, stronger orgasm rocked Jenny's body. She loosened her grip on his hair and gently

tugged. "Jethro… love, come here…" she called to him in a shaky voice, small tremors still coursing through her body. With a

final, deep kiss to her slick sex, he rose to his feet, and gazed down at her. A lustful smile came to his face at the sight of

her laid out on her desk, her skin flushed and glistening, her breasts full and topped with tight rosy nipples. She had the

appearance of a well-satisfied woman, and he couldn't help the surge of pride that flowed through him knowing he was

responsible. "I'm coming" Jethro said as he stepped closer. "Not just yet you're not," Jenny quipped with a coy smile then

gasped as he ran his hands up her torso, his fingers skimming her sides until he was cupping her breasts. He gently kneaded

the full mounds until her nipples hardened even more beneath his skilled touch and pierced his palms. "I love you," Jethro

smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling bright with emotion. "And I love you," Jenny replied as she brought her hands up to

cover his which were still on her breasts. She slid her hands up along his forearms and tugged, pulling his body closer, her

meaning clear. He smiled at her and nodded.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

His hands left her breasts and trailed down her sides; one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other wrapped around

his erection. He flexed his member down and ran the head down and up her slick folds, coating it with her juices before he

finally placed the tip at her waiting entrance."Mmm…" Jenny moaned as Jethro slowly pressed his length inside her. "Ooh… I

love it when you enter me like that…" she told him once he was seated to the hilt. "So slow… letting me feel every inch of

you…" Jethro smiled. It was a feeling he rather enjoyed himself; his shaft buried in her hot, slick sheath; feeling her pulsing

around him. He told her so. Jenny grinned then clenched her inner muscles around him. "As enjoyable as this is… I know

something that is even better," she circled her hips against him. "Don't hold back, Jethro… we're both too close…"He nodded

and gripped her hips tightly as he withdrew only to thrust back into her again and again. With each successive plunge of his

shaft into her, Jethro increased the speed and drive of his thrusts. "Oh yes…" Jenny moaned in encouragement and brought

one of her legs up off the arm of the chair to wrap loosely around his rear as he continued to move inside her. He slid his

hands from her waist to her hips, gripping them as he increased the pace of his thrusts, pressing deeper and deeper inside

her with each drive of his hips. He was close; could feel his release approaching and without realizing it began to move even

faster. "Ooh…" Jenny arched up off the desk with a feline grace, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him

voraciously.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

Their bodies rocked together, each pushing the other closer to release. Jenny tightened her legs around Jethros' hips as his

thrusts grew harder and faster. They pulled out of the kiss, both in need of all the oxygen they could get as the coils of

pleasure within them tightened with every move of their bodies. Moments later, Jenny's head fell back and she screamed

Jethros' name as her orgasm crashed over her in a blinding shimmer of sensation. Her hands fisted in his thick hair and her

body shuddered against his as she continued to call out his name. The clutch and pull of her inner walls around him was too

much for him and he followed her over the edge; crying out Jenny's name as his juices flew from his shaft in long ropes to

pound against her womb. They held each other close, their lips seeking and finding each other for a loving kiss as residual

tremors washed over them.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

"I think I need to sit down…" Jethro whispered against her lips moments later. Jenny laughed softly as she nodded. "Probably

a wise idea." "But I find myself unwilling to separate from you, my love…" Jethro told her. "I am quite happy locked within

both the embrace of your arms and your body." Jenny cupped his cheek. "And I am quite happy to keep you locked within

my embrace; however, I think we would be more comfortable at home in bed don't you? He smiled and said yes I do, but give

me a minute I can't feel my legs. She laughed at him. He sat down in the chair and took her with him. After a few minutes

they gathered all their strength and pulled away from each other and got their clothes and put them on. Your place or mine?

Jenny said mine. He nodded. I need to stop by my place first and get some clothes. She smiled and said okay. They kissed

and headed out of the building hand in hand.

~NCIS~NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~ NCIS ~ NCIS ~ NCIS~

They pulled into Jethro's driveway and walked into his house. She smirked are you ever going to lock your door? No. She

rolls her eyes and follows him into his bedroom and lies on the bed while he is gathering his things. She lets her eyes close

for a moment. She thinks to herself god I can't wait to make love to Jethro in his bed. He comes out of the bathroom with

his bag packed and sees Jenny lying on his bed with her eyes closed. God she's beautiful; I'm such a lucky man. He makes a

promise to himself right then and there he will not let her go a second time and that she is the last woman he will ever date

and make love too. He leans down and kisses her. Hey beautiful. She opens her eyes hi. Are you okay Jenny? Absolutely

perfect Jethro. I was just thinking about how I can't wait to make love to you in your bed. Well we could do that now. We

could, but I want to properly christen every room in your house and mine, but first we christen mine. Sounds like a plan. He

holds out his hand let's go. She takes it and he pulls her up and kisses her and they walk out of the house and drive to

Jenny's.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked into the house and as soon as Jenny closed the door Jethro pinned her up against it and attacked her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned "oh Jethro". After he was pleased with the marks he left he moved to her lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slip inside. Their tongues fought for dominance. He took off her blouse and threw it on the floor and unhooked her bra and slipped it down her shoulders. He massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples.

His hand went lower and he unbuttoned her slacks, unzipped them and slipped a hand inside her panties. She gasped "oh". He wanted to make sure she was ready for him. He moaned when he felt her damp panties. He said "oh Jenny, you're so wet". He slipped a finger inside. She said "Only for you, mmm, Jethro more". She let her head fall back against the door.

He felt himself getting hard and knew he needed to be inside of her now. He removed his hand and as he expected she whimpered and said "no Jethro". He said "relax Jen I'm not done yet". He unzipped his pants. He pulled her pants and panties down and he looked into her and entered her. She moaned.

He wrapped her arms around her legs and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. He did all the work. Eventually, she started moaning "Jethro I need…Jeth…I'm coming". Finally, they both came. They both looked into each other's eyes and gently kissed.

He gently pulled out of her. He said "how's that for christening the house"? She laughed. "well that's a start". They take their clothes and go upstairs to change into some comfortable clothes.

They came back down and went into the kitchen and started making dinner. After eating they decided to cuddle on the couch. Jenny was thinking to herself 'no one would ever guess her Jethro loved to cuddle'. That was one thing she always loved about him. She was so comfortable around him. She was so happy he took her back. She knew this relationship would work this time. She only wished Jethro would trust her with his heart again. She wanted to tell the team about them.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Jethro"? Jethro said "yes"? She said "when can tell the team about us"? He said "uh Jen I don't know if that's a good idea just yet". She was right he didn't trust her completely. He noticed her get tense. "Jenny what is wrong"? She looked at him and in a quiet voice she said "will you ever trust me again with your heart"?

He smiled "Jenny I do trust you"? He continued "but it will take some time…it's only the 2nd day we've been back together". She looked up with unshed tears. She said "you're afraid I'm going to run hot and cold on you aren't you"? He cupped her face and said "wouldn't be the first time". She sighed and tearfully said "I know believe me I know…I broke your heart and I broke mine". She went on saying "I could've had a family with you by now…we would've been happy, but I had to go and screw everything up"!

He was shocked and took her into his arms and she sobbed. "Jenny I had no idea you lived with all of this for so long; baby look at me". She finally stopped crying and looked at him. He said "I've always loved you…if it will make you happy we can tell the team". She looked at him and smiled she threw his arms around him.

They make love again. After they were done he started a fire because it was cold. They grabbed blankets and laid on the floor cuddled together until it was time to go to bed. Jenny was starting to drift off to sleep and he noticed it. He moved to get up and she said "hey where are you going"? He said "I'm going to turn off the fire and carry you up to bed".

He picked her up, locked the door, and walked up the stairs. They got into bed and she snuggled into his arms. They fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning and snuggled into his arms. She gasped and smiled. She said to herself 'it wasn't a dream'. She sat on top of him and kissed him awake. He could see how happy she was. He laughed and rolled them over. He said "good morning to you too". She smiled brightly and said "I'm just happy it wasn't a dream". He said "I told you it wouldn't be". They decided to get ready for work. Finally after making love in the shower they were ready and headed out the door.

The elevators doors opened. Gibbs was the first of his team to arrive. He put his stuff in his desk and walked up with Jenny. She put her stuff on the desk and hugged him. She looked at him. She said "Jethro can we tell the team about us today"? He thought about it for a moment and said "Okay, but I want to tell Abby first". She smiled and nodded. She kissed him then gently slapped his butt "go to work". He smiled and said "as you wish Madame Director". She rolled her eyes as he left the room.

It was an hour before quitting time when Gibbs phone rang. It was Jenny. He said "on my way". He told the team he'd be back. He opened the door to Jenny's office. She looked nervous. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. He said "Jen what's wrong"? She laid her head on his chest.

Now he was a little worried and told her please don't tell me you're having 2nd thoughts"? Her head shot up and snapped "Jethro no I'm not having 2nd thoughts". He said "calm down sweetheart I didn't mean to upset you". She sighed "no, I'm sorry Jethro I'm just scared". He said "scared"? She looked up at him "what if the team isn't happy…what if Abby isn't happy"? "I did after all break your heart".

He couldn't help it. He laughed. She looked at him hurt and smacked him on the arm. She said "it's not funny"! He said "Jenny do realize what you said"? He continued "she will be thrilled; I can hear her now….mommy and daddy are finally together"! She smirked "I guess you're right". Jenny asked "you want to tell her in here or the lab"? He said "in here; then we can call the team up here".

The director calls Abby's phone. "Hello Director, what can I do for you"? "Can you come up to my office"? "Sure, I'm on my way". She goes up to the director's office and sees Cynthia. Cynthia sends Abby in. She sees the director and Gibbs. She gets a little worried. She walks up to Gibbs and asks "did I do something wrong"? He said "no of course not…but there is something we want to tell you". She looked at them. Gibbs said "Jenny and I are back together".

She blinked. Abby said "together as in _together_"? They both smiled and said "yes". Abby smiled brightly and squealed loudly. She ran over to Jenny and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Jenny said "ooof". Jethro could tell Jenny was having trouble breathing. He said "Abs let her go she can't breathe". Abby backed off of Jenny like she was on fire. Abby said "oh Director I'm sorry". Jenny smiled and said "it's okay Abby". Gibbs looked at Abby and said "so I take it you're happy"? She smiled again and hugged Gibbs tightly and said "I'm thrilled". They both were pleased. They called in the rest of the team and Ducky and Palmer.

Abby had a big smile on her face. Gibbs knew she was going to ruin the surprise so he quickly covered her mouth. She gave him a look and he smiled at her. Jenny and Jethro looked at the team. They told them they were finally together and they were thrilled for them as well. They all hugged Jenny and Jethro. Tony being the smart ass he is said "it's about damn time"! Gibbs smacked him on the head.

Ducky and the 'kids' left the room but Abby stayed behind. She looked at both of them. She smiled and said "I'm very happy for you both" She continued. "However, I also know you broke his heart before; with all due respect Director Shepard you know I'm one of the few people in this world who can commit murder and get away with it, so it would be in your best interest to not break his heart again".

Gibbs was shocked he said "Abby"! She looked at him innocently "what Gibbs"? She smiled at Gibbs and Jenny said "Abby don't worry sweetheart I have no intention of breaking his heart". She smiled and said "good". She ran over and hugged them both tight. She ran out the door and they could hear her screaming "Mommy and Daddy are back together"! They both laughed so hard. Gibbs looked at Jenny, smirked and said "and you thought she'd be worried".


	8. Chapter 8

It had been about 8 months later and Jenny and Jethro were still going strong. He had slowly moved most of his things in her house. She did have a basement and he thought if he did move and sell his house her basement would work perfectly for his boats. The team was so incredibly happy for them.

They both had some vacation time coming up and he decided this would be the perfect excuse for them to get away. Getting her to agree would be the hard part.

They went to her house and ate dinner. After they cleaned up the kitchen he thought now would be the perfect time to convince her to go away with him for the week. He wrapped her arms around her and said "hey I have an idea". She said "you do huh…and what would that be? He reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 plane tickets.

She took them from him and was shocked. She said "Jethro you got us tickets to go to Paris, France"? He smiled and said "yes, I did". She started stuttering. "Jethro I don't know about this…I mean we have work there is no way we could get off…". He said "Jenny breathe…I thought you would be happy about this"?

She sighed and said "why should I be that was where I broke both of our hearts". He gently kissed her. "Jenny don't you think it's time we make happy memories and take back what's ours"? She wasn't fully convinced but decided to trust him. She said "what about work"? He said "We have vacation time and I got us both one week off".

She smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck. She said "when do we leave"? He said "tomorrow morning". She looked at him like he lost his mind "tomorrow morning"?! He said "don't worry Jen I have everything taken care of all you have to do is pack". She smiled and they both headed upstairs.

The next morning rolls around and they get ready and head to the airport. They have first class seats. Jen is very impressed. They both settle back for the flight. The plane takes off and she lifts her arm rest and snuggles into Jethro.

Hours later they arrive in Paris. They get there stuff and go to their hotel. They see the Eiffel tower in the back ground. She goes outside to the balcony and Jethro follows her and wraps his arms around her waist. He said "so are you happy being back"? She turns in his arms and says "yes I am…it's so beautiful here Jethro". She continued "Thank you for bringing me". She leaned into kiss him.

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and made mad passionate love to her. Tthey caught their breath. He said "let's go do some sightseeing". He pulled her up. She said let's take a shower first please…I'll hurry". He agreed. Finally, they left the room he knew they were here for a week but there was something he needed to do first. They walked to the Eiffel Tower. When they got up to the top they looked around.

She said "this is one view I will never get tired of". When Jethro didn't answer her she turned around and gasped. The he was on one knee with a big ring. She couldn't believe it. There was a crowd watching, but they didn't care all they saw was each other. He said "Jenny I love you with all my heart will you marry me"? Tearfully she said "yes". The crowd cheered for them. He placed the ring on her finger and she kissed as if there were no tomorrow.

When they got done looking at the view they decided to take the stairs down. Jenny was on cloud 9. She looked at him and said "How long did you have this planned"? He said "oh about 3 months". She was stunned "3 months"? He laughed and kissed her.

They got to their hotel room and they both made love again. He had to ask her "so Jen would you like a wedding or do you want to elope"? She thought about it for a moment and said "elope". He breathed a sigh of relief and she laughed at him. They fell asleep thinking about their future.

Thursday came by before they knew it and they were eating breakfast after they got ready. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Jenny looked at him "are you expecting someone". He smiled and went to the door. Jenny was truly shocked. There stood Ziva, Tony, Tim, Cynthia, Ducky, Palmer, and of course Abby. They all went over to Jenny and said congratulations.

She looked at Jethro and said "what's going on"? He said "well when you said you wanted to elope I decided to call everyone and figured we could elope in Paris…that is if you want too"? She smiled "if I want to"? She threw her arms around him and said "I would love to Jethro"!

Jethro breathed a sigh of relief and said "I thought you girls can go out and get ready for the ceremony and us guys can hang out and go pick out our tuxedos." She said "works for me". She kissed him and the girls left. Ducky said "so Jethro are you really ready for this"? Jethro smiled and said "yeah Duck I'm sure…she's the one for me and she's the only one that even comes close to Shannon". They all smiled and left the hotel.

They all met up at the ceremony. Ziva, Cynthia, and Abby were her bridesmaids and Tony, Tim, and Palmer were standing with Gibbs. The girls walked down the aisle and then Jenny had Ducky walk her down the aisle to Jethro. Jethro was speechless. Tony leaned over and whispered to Jethro "she's beautiful…you're a lucky man". Jethro smiled and nodded. Jenny was in front of Jethro and she took his hand. They said their vows and they kissed. The preacher said I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces ready for the new lives as husband and wife.


	9. Chapter 9

They continued their honeymoon in Paris. The team left them alone only hanging out with them when they asked. Sadly, there time in Paris was coming to an end. It was Friday night about 7:45 p.m. Jenny was standing on the balcony looking at the beautiful Eiffel Tower. Jethro came out of the bathroom and saw his gorgeous wife. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He gently kissed her neck. He noticed she was tense and instantly got worried.

He said "Jen, what's wrong baby"? She quickly turned around and threw her arms around his neck and began crying. He was shocked. She calmed down and said "I'm scared about returning to D.C.; you know the whole me being your boss thing".

He said "what about it"? She sighed "Jethro what are we going to tell people; I don't want to hide our marriage"! He wiped her cheeks and kissed her lips. "Jenny we don't have to hide anything; I want everyone to know you're my wife".

She smiled "I know; I guess I'm just scared of what other people will think". Jethro said "Jenny, don't let them destroy what we have" He continued "I love you and you worked hard to get where you are; it shouldn't matter what we do in our spare time". She smiled and said "you're right I guess I'm just nervous about going back and settling into our routine". He smiled and said "we will be just fine; whatever happens in the future we deal with it together".

She threw her arms around him. Jenny said "you always know how to make me feel better". He said "well, I should I am you're husband". She said "god, I love the way that sounds". He said "me too". He continued "what do you say we go to the Eiffel Tower one more time"? She smiled and grabbed his hand and they walked out of the hotel.

After waiting in line they took the stairs to make it last. They finally reached the top and just stared at the beautiful view. He had his arms around her waist and she leaned against him. They lost track of time. Jethro looked at his watch and noticed how late it was. He said "Jenny, I think it's about time we head back to the hotel don't you"? Sadly, she said "I guess". She turned around and looked at him. He said "baby, don't be sad we can come back to Paris whenever we have vacation time".

She said "Jethro, you're a workaholic; you never take time off". He smirked and said "well, neither do you". He continued "Jen, the only reason I worked was so I wouldn't be alone; now that I have you you're my first priority". She smiled "I love you so much Jethro". He said "I love you to Jenny". He kissed her passionately. She smiled wickedly said "let's go back to the hotel". They left the Eiffel Tower and went back to the hotel.

They enter the room kissing passionately. Immediately he has her pinned to the door ridding her of her clothes. She takes off his clothes and they fall onto the bed. He makes love to her. Afterwards, when they catch their breath he gets up. She says "hey where do you think you're going"? He smiled and walked over to the dresser and gets the lotion. He walks back over to the bed "turn over". She smiled and turned over.

Climbing up on the bed, straddles her hips and squeezes a thin strip of lotion across her shoulders. He kneads and rubs and rolls the muscles of her shoulders until he feels them beginning to soften, then he squeezes more lotion in his hand and goes over the same area again, until she is soft and pliant beneath his hands.

As his hands work their magic on her muscles. He stops for a minute and feeling like he might be done, she tries to bunch her muscles up to roll over but she has become so loose it takes a lot of effort to even think of moving. Then his hands are gliding over her again. Kneading softly, his hands and fingers so soothing she feels sleep stealing over her. Then a soft surge of desire nudges her as his fingers accidentally touch her breast. The surge eases back, only to flare up higher, when his hands move up her sides and his fingers again, _accidentally,_ brush over the soft swells of her breasts.

Instead of getting sleepy her senses are wide-awake. The urge to turn her body over and enjoy her sweet treasures is becoming stronger as the blood in his veins is steadily heating to a liquid fire. He moves away from her and strips his clothes off then stretches out on the bed beside her, his fingers pushing her hair back from her face, and slowly trace down her cheek, then her neck. Seeing the lazy fire of desire in her eyes he leans over and kisses and nibbles at the soft skin of her shoulder. As his fingers dance down her back, she turns to face him. She feels herself melting under his touch, feels the ecstasy growing within her and her heart and soul begins to heat, her blood turns to molten lava and her body starts to burn.

She reaches to pull him closer, wanting to taste him, but his lips just barely touch hers before he moves her onto her back. He moves over her, covering half of her body with his, leaning over he covers her breasts with tender kisses, his hands kneading one while he closes his lips over the other.

Needing to taste him she pulls his head up and covers his mouth with hers, her tongue playing with his, tangling together in a dance of passion. Her senses fill with him, his taste, his smell, and every nuance of his touch as she feels his hand slide down over her belly, until his fingers are combing through the soft triangle of hair at the joining of her thighs. His fingers tease, touch and move away, again and again until she is writhing madly on the bed. Then suddenly his finger plunges deep inside her, her hips drive up as his finger delves deep into her again.

She gives herself over to him, trembling again as both mind and body is steeped in pleasure. She clings to him, murmuring mindlessly as they roll over the bed, flesh growing damp with desire and minds misting with delight.

He eases his finger back out of the snug passage and uses her own moisture to lubricate her small, swelling button of desire. He repeats the action slowly and deliberately, easing his finger into her and then teasing the small nubbin of female flesh. He does it again and again. The delicious torment seems to go on forever.

A desperate hunger grips Jenny. She feels ready to explode. She digs her nails into Jethro's back. She kisses him frantically, her lips moving feverishly over his mouth, his throat, his chest.

"Now?" Jethro asks softly.

"Oh, God, yes. Yes!"

She goes wild beneath him, bucking, arching, as he moves down between her legs. Her head whipping from side to side as she claws at the bedclothes, his hair, his back. His tongue and teeth driving both of them mad, shuddering himself when the orgasm rips through her, when her body rises up with it, like a flame, then melts, slow and soft as candle wax.

As she struggles to catch her breath, he begins to caress her once more. His fingers trail over her tingling breasts, the flat of her stomach, and down her thighs. She is still so exquisitely sensitive everywhere that his light touch brings her back to him with a shuddering response. She is spread open to him; he's kneeling between her legs, he lifts her hips, then impales her with his tongue once again and it is delicious.

"Oh, God, Jethro," she weakly murmurs. "I can't … no more…" but its too late, his mouth is already bringing her to another climax, which barely ends, when he gets to his knees and wraps his arms around each of her legs and pulls the lower half of her body up onto his thighs. A few pushes and she is impaled. The sensation immediately brings on another rush of heated spasms that are stronger this time. She moans as the sensations boil within her, then erupting through her. She feels herself clenching around him. He feels it too, and inhales with a gasp and plunges deeper into her.

His voice quivering, "Jenny…" He leans over to kiss her, holding himself on his arms on either side of her causing him to thrust even deeper into her. She moans softly and runs the tip of her tongue over his lower lip. Putting a hand under her head he lifts her mouth to him, his other hand gently pushing the hair from her face. She gingerly explores his mouth with her tongue, touching his teeth, the smoothness of the insides of his cheeks then over his lower lip, which she nips gently with her teeth. The effect is exhilarating, shifting his position slightly, he withdraws then pushes his manhood even deeper into her. She shivers and opens her eyes wide waiting with anticipation.

His hands at her waist, he pulls her against him, and sinks into her at the same time. She jerks though her eyes never leave his. He thrusts into her again and again until all she knows are the sharp deep pangs of pleasure filling her again. She feels him in her innermost recesses, throbbing. She hears him grunt, then feels his body convulse, then she's spiraling out of control with him, slipping violently over the edge into a sweet, rapturous heaven. Her arms reach for him and he lays his head on her breasts.

She is half-asleep when he begins to massage her breasts with a leisurely circular motion, his palms grazing over the tips. Without realizing it her breathing becomes tighter and quicker and all thoughts of sleep are erased from her mind. "Jethro, please … no more." But as his play at her nipples continues she feels the coil of passion curling tighter and tighter until she is moving with him again as eagerly as before. His hands begin to caress the soft flesh of her inner thighs, from her knees to between her legs over and over until her legs are spread wide and she is open to him.

He hears her call his name softly, "Jethro" then a sigh that comes from deep within. Because he needs her taste, he covers her mouth, letting his tongue play over hers, then as it follows his, he sucks on it hard drawing it deep into his mouth. Making love slowly and sensuously to her mouth, he feels her breath shudder, hears the low quiet moan from deep within her as he slips inside her.

She feels her body tingling with excitement and as he strokes his hands over her sweat slicked body, it goes hot with desire. Unable to understand how her body can still respond to the excitement that his touch still induces, but it seems as though her body fills, burns, then empties, only to fill, burn and empty again. She reaches for him only to have him take her on another slow burn. She gasps for breath, pulsing with sensations that she has not thought possible after the many highs he has taken her. The slow gentle movements change, kisses become possessive, urgent, the sensations liquefying as they flow smoothly through her.

With strength she thought long gone, she joins him in a wild dance of passion in a tangle of sheets lying jumbled on the bed. She rises to meet his every thrust, just as hard and just as fast as his, as they climb to the pinnacle of ecstasy, while his mouth clings to hers, swallowing her gasps, mixing them with his own.

She's lying in bed, on her stomach, completely exhausted, eyes heavy-lidded and closing. Jethro is lying beside her, on his side, watching her. She looks into his eyes, sees the twinkle, and sleepily asks, "You planned this didn't you?" to which he merely smiles, his eyes still twinkling with merriment.

She musters up a smile and murmurs, "You're wonderful, you know that? And I love you dearly." Her hand reaches out, her fingers mingling with his, then her eyes close as she finally succumbs to sleep

He watches her sleep. He thinks to himself _I am so lucky to have her. While he meant what he told her about her not worrying he hoped work doesn't mess them up it did once before, but all be damned if he let it happen again! _He sets the alarm, wraps his arms around her and falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The alarm went off and Jethro turned it off. He woke up Jenny and they got ready to leave. They checked out of the hotel and went to the air port. She watched through the plane window as Paris got smaller and smaller. Finally, when she could no longer see it she snuggled as close to Jethro as she could get. He put his arm around her shoulder. He knew what was bothering her.

He put his finger under her chin and gently kissed her "it's going to be okay sweetheart". She tried to put on a brave smiled but failed miserably she said "I really hope you're right Jethro". He said "for what it's worth I'm a little worried too". She was shocked. She said "you are"? He nodded. For some reason that made her feel better. This time she gently kissed him and smiled "I love you Jethro". He said "I love you to Jenny". She was finally feeling a little better and decided to take a nap.

Hours later the plane lands in Washington D.C. They get there stuff and go to her house. They drive to her house and pull into the drive way. He grabbed the luggage and she unlocked the door.

Monday morning comes too quickly for both of them. Putting on brave faces they went to work ready to begin their routine as husband and wife. They get to NCIS and see the team. The team greets them. Tony being Tony asked "how was the honeymoon"? Gibbs smacked him on the head and smirked and said "it was great". Jenny smiled. Ziva asked "are you going to tell everyone or keep it a secret. Jethro looked at Jenny and waited for her answer. He knew they talked about it, but he was interested to see what she would say.

Jenny smirked and started walking away. Jethro said "hey, where are you going". She smiled brightly and said "you'll see". She walked up stairs and stood where she could see everybody. Jenny loudly said "excuse, me can I have your attention please"! All eyes were on her. She continued "I just want everyone to know that last week I got married".

There were cheers and whistles throughout the room. She smiled and said "thank you, but I'm sure you're wondering who I married". The brave ones nodded. She said proudly "Special Agent Gibbs". The room got quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally, someone said "it's about damn time"! There were cheers again and congratulations. Jenny smiled "glad you all approve; now back to work". Jethro sat down with a smile on his face. _Yes, indeed he was a very lucky man._

A few weeks later Jenny wasn't feeling well. She thought it was the flu, but Jethro was worried, so she went to the doctor. She went to see the doctor. She was truly stunned, but thrilled. Jethro and Jenny sat down to dinner. Jethro asked her "how'd did your doctor's appointment go"? While she was thrilled she didn't know how Jethro would take the news because of his daughter Kelly. He mistook her quietness for bad news. He started to panic. He said "oh god you're sick"?

She looked at him confused. He said "you're being quiet". She felt bad for scaring him. She walked over and sat on his lap. She said "I'm sorry Jethro I didn't mean to scare you I'm not sick". He breathed a sigh of relief. He said "so what's wrong "? She took a deep breath, took his hand, placed it on her stomach and smiled. She said "Jethro, I'm pregnant". He was overwhelmed. He couldn't help it he thought of Kelly and his eyes started to tear up. He never thought he would have this chance again. Now, she was getting worried. Quietly, she said "Jethro, please say something".

He shook his head and smiled. He said "you're pregnant"? She started to smile and nodded. He kissed her passionately. She breathed a sigh of relief. She admitted "I thought you'd be mad". He was shocked. He said "why would I have been mad". She softly said "I didn't think you would want any more children after Kelly".

He cupped her cheek and said "Jenny losing Shannon and Kelly was the hardest thing I ever went through. There is a reason why I've been married so many times; I was looking for someone to come close to Shannon, but no one did until you came around". He continued "when left me in Paris it was like I'd lost Shannon all over again and now that I have a second chance having a family with you would complete my life".

She was in tears when he finished. He said "don't cry baby". She said "I swear Jethro if I had known about Shannon and Kelly I never would have left you". He put his finger over her lips and said "don't worry about that it's all behind us now". She nodded and tried to kiss his pain away. When they pulled apart she said "so you're happy"? He said "I'm thrilled". She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. It seemed her dreams were finally coming true. He said "how far along are you"? She said "10 weeks". He thought about it and said "Paris" She smiled and said "Paris".

He said "when do you want to tell the team"? She said "we can have them over for dinner and tell them this weekend"? He smiled and said "perfect". Jethro said "I just had a thought…Abby is going to be thrilled". She started laughing. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and gently made love to his pregnant wife.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday evening and Jenny and Jethro were cooking dinner. They were both excited to tell their team or as they think of them their kids. Jethro came up behind her and said "so are you ready to tell them"? She smiled and said "positive". Before he could say anything the doorbell rang. She smiled and they both walked to the door.

Ducky, Palmer and his wife, Abby, Ziva, Tim, and Tony were all sitting around the table. They finished eating. Ducky asked them "is everything alright between the 2 of you"? Jethro said "were fine Duck". Jenny actually "we asked you all hear because we wanted you to be the first to know". She handed Abby the bag first and told her to open it. She handed them bags containing a special item. They all opened them and all of a sudden Abby squealed and ran over to both of them hugging them both tightly.

Abby's present was a t-shirt saying 'soon to be a big sister' and the others' said 'soon to be a big brother", Ducky's however was the most special one of all his said 'soon to be a grandpa". They all hugged Jenny and Jethro. The kids went into the living room for a bit and Ducky, Jethro, and Jenny stayed in the dining room.

Ducky said "you want me to be your child's grandfather"? Jenny said "absolutely". He said "I'm truly touched". Jethro said "we just wanted everyone to know how much you all mean to us". Ducky smiled and softly asked "are you okay with this…I mean with Kelly and all"? Jethro smiled "I couldn't be happier Ducky". Ducky hugged Jethro and Jenny again. They all left and Jethro said "I think we made the right decision". She hugged him and said "me to". They decided to call it a night and locked up the house and went to bed.

9 months later Jenny went into labor and welcomed twin girls into the world. They named the babies Shannon Ziva Gibbs and Kelly Abigail Gibbs. The team came to see them and were all over the moon with happiness. Jenny was thinking even though this might be the only time she gets pregnant she still has 5 kids plus her new bundles of joy. Jenifer Gibbs looked around the room and realized she finally got her happy ending she always wanted with the man of her dreams.


End file.
